This invention relates to game devices and particularly a device for playing with and catching a ball.
A variety of catching devices for various games are well known at the present time. For example mitts for catching baseballs are known and these are made from leather or a leather substitute. These mitts are flexible so that they can be opened or closed by the player's hand. A mitt or glove is also used in ice hockey to permit the goalie to catch a puck. Mitts or gloves of this nature however are not designed for striking or hitting the ball or puck in order to drive the ball or puck to a desired location or to another player.
Racquets and other ball-hitting devices are also well known but generally speaking such devices cannot be used to catch or hold a ball. The well known tennis racquet has a circular frame between which is stretched suitable netting. A rather large handle extends from one end of the circular frame and by this handle the racquet can be grasped and swung. Similar racquets are also used in the game of squash and in badminton. Wooden or metal bats are used in baseball or in cricket for striking the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,242,122 issued May 13, 1941 to W. A. Glover et al discloses a game apparatus that includes a handle, a supporting ring secured to the handle, a net carried by the ring for catching a ball, and a flat spring having one end thereof secured to the handle. The spring has a free end with a ball holding device mounted thereon. The ball can be flung by means of the spring and another player having a similar device can attempt to catch the ball in his net.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,264 issued Aug. 30, 1949 to F. A. Regenold describes a bat that can be used to either strike or catch a ball. The bat is held by an exposed handle, one end of which is fastened to a flat disc having a hole in the centre thereof. The disc portion can be used to strike or hit a ball. At the back of the centre hole is a pocket made from netting so that a ball can be caught if it passes through the centre hole during the game. In such a game, the ball is batted back and forth between opposing players until one of the players catches the ball in the pocket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel game device that permits a player to either catch a ball or to strike it using two or more exterior surfaces of the device.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a game device that permits a challenging game to be played by one or more players. It also helps to develop hand and eye co-ordination.